Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style)
TheBluesRockz's TV-Spoof of Pokemon (1998). It will appear on YouTube in the near future in honor of the 19th movie. Cast: * Ash Ketchum - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Misty - Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Brock - Orinoco (The Wombles) * Pikachu - Himself * Nurse Joy - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Officer Jenny - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Tracey Sketchit - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Daisy - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Gary Oak - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Professor Oak - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Ritchie - Skippy the Squirrel * Delia Ketchum - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Violet - Berri (Conker's Bad Fur Day) * Lily - Andie (The Nut Job) * Jessie - Magica De Spell (DuckTales) * James - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Meowth - Himself * Giovanni - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Cassidy - Lahwhine (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Butch - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * L.T Surge - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Erika - Becky (Tom Sawyer) * Koga - Paddington * Sabrina - Luna (Sailor Moon) * Blaine - Scooby Doo * Professor Ivy - Nellie Brie (An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster) * Sabrina's Father - Tiger (An American Tail) * Florinda Showers - Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots) * Potter - Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) * Jeanette Fisher - ??? * Wilbur - Vinny (Family Guy) Seasons: # Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) (Season 1) # Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) (Season 2) # Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) (Season 3) # Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) (Season 4) # Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) (Season 5) Movies: * Pokemon The First Movie (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) * Pokemon The Movie 2000 (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) * Pokemon 3 The Movie (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) * Pokemon Mewtwo Returns (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) * Pokemon 4Ever (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) * Pokemon Heroes (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) See Also: * Pokemon Advanced Generation (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) * Pokemon Chronicles (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) * Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) * Pokemon Best Wishes (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) * Pokemon XY (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) * Pokemon Sun and Moon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Specials: * Pokemon Origins (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) * Pokemon Generations (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Intros: * Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Intro 1 * Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Intro 2 * Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Intro 3 Trivia: * The Reason why Tammy played Misty is because they are both red haired characters. * This is the 6 TV spoof of TheBluesRockz. The 5th was Rescue RangerTales. * Dale once fell in love with Foxglove. * Lahwhine and Fat Cat are Dale's enemies. Gallery Cosplay: * Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Cosplay Gallery: Dale and Friends Torture Meowth.jpg Chip gets bugged.png Category:TheBluesRockz Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Pokemon Movies Category:Pokemon TV Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:4Kids Entertainment Spoofs